


Snake is a bit rapey

by FutureGadget



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gay, M/M, Porn, Rape, Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureGadget/pseuds/FutureGadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake and Liquid are lost in battle but as Snake starts to win things turn a little bit... Graphic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake is a bit rapey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [richieperry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieperry/gifts).



There they were fighting with Meryl dying on the wayside. Solid giving it everything he had and Liquid slowly getting beat down. His brother punched him in the jaw, warm blood trickled down into his mouth. He growled and threw a punch back knocking Liquid on his hands and knees. Before he could get up Snake was on top of him, his body pushing down on top to keep Liquid from standing. The men were exhausted but Liquid was feeling it worse. Snake was going to make him pay for what he did to Meryl and revenge pumped through his veins as he punched Liquid again in the cheek. His brother buckled his knees but Solid grabbed him by the hips and held him up.

Solid started undoing his belt and dropped his pants just low enough to reveal the already hard cock between his legs. Liquid tried to turn and look but Solid’s firm grip on his hips gave him nowhere to move. Then with a quick, fluid motion Solid yanked Liquid’s pants down. His ass was pale and bare and the mere sight made a trickle of precum escape the head of his dick.  _What the fuck am I doing?_

“Brother, what are you doing” Liquid spoke for the first time, almost yelling but sounding somewhat concerned, his words parroting Snake’s exact thoughts.

“Making you pay for what you did to Meryl” Snake grunted, his tip now teasing Liquid’s asshole. Liquid resisted the touch with a strong effort but he was too weak from their battle to put up much fight and Snake held him down easily.

“Don’t try to get away, Liquid.” he barked.

He pressed and the head slid in. Liquid winced but tried to hide any sign of being in pain. Solid figured he didn’t want to look weak or submissive, a fact proven whenever Liquid offered a half-hearted attempt at escape. All the while Solid pushed himself in deeper - filling his twin brother up completely, the hot tightness engulfing him all around. He let out a soft moan of pleasure and lustfully started rocking his hips.  _This is amazing…So hot… So tight… I won’t last long…_ Liquid’s upper body fell against the hard metal they were atop and buried his face in his arms. Solid could hear him grunting and complaining but with a firm, well timed thrust a soft moan escaped the blonde’s lips.  _He’s enjoying this?_

Eager for more, Solid pulled up on long blonde hair, Liquid’s face tilting backwards so he could get a glimpse of those blue eyes as he pounded into him.  _So good. It felt so good._  His twin brother moaned under him which each eager thrust, bringing them closer and closer to the edge… He growled for a second time, trying to hold back the release that each thrust brought him closer to.  _Just a little more and…._

“Aaaahhhh!!” he cried but his climax was cut short but a loud crashing noise.

Solid woke up in a cold sweat. He shifted uncomfortably to tame the tent in his pants with no luck.  _What was that dream. Liquid?_  He asked himself, shaking his head to remove any thoughts from his mind. The image of Liquid’s piercing blue eyes was burned into his thoughts. That hair, that body… He felt nothing but lust. _That’s your own brother, Dave. What are you thinking. Stop. You can’t think like this._  He was just about to head to the bathroom and take care of this little problem when there was a knock at the door. He sighed deepy before quickly stumbling into some pants and stumbling to the door and opening it.

“Snake, are you ok?” Otacon asked him immediately and Snake realized he must look flustered.  
  
 _Fuck it._  He grabbed Otacon without warning and pulled him into the apartment, closing the door and pinning him against the wall in one motion. He wasn’t sure if Otacon would agree to this and he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should write a chapter 2 with Otacon.


End file.
